Sparks Fly
by White Spins
Summary: Tra madri snob, film, prime volte, vestiti rosa e non, e amiche di famiglia un po' invadenti, procede la relazione tra Brenna e Greer.


Brenna ne sapeva poco di appuntamenti. Prima di Kieran, ne aveva avuto solo uno con un ragazzo. Quando frequentava le scuole medie. Con la madre di lui che le offrì un passaggio a casa. Pensandoci bene, forse non era proprio un appuntamento.

Con Kieran era uscita più volte, per un caffè e una passeggiata, o per pranzare insieme. Era comunque già qualcosa.

Questo però, era completamente diverso.

La sala del cinema era quasi completamente deserta, con solo due coppie di fronte a lei e Greer. I trailer erano iniziati già da cinque minuti, ma ancora del film neanche una traccia. Onestamente, Brenna non aveva la minima idea di quale film stesse per vedere. Greer aveva programmato tutto, orario, luogo, film…beh, a dire il vero aveva chiesto a Brenna quale film volesse vedere, ma non gliene importava molto. Era più emozionata all'idea di passare una serata insieme all'altra ragazza che all'idea di andare al cinema.

Sospirò, prendendo una manciata di popcorn dalla confezione grande che avevano deciso di dividersi.

"Ehi, tutto bene?" chiese Greer distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo, sorridendole, "Non ti starai mica già annoiando?"

Brenna ricambiò il sorriso, "No, affatto. I trailer però, quelli sì che sono noiosi."

"Davvero? A me piacciono."

"Ma dai. Sono fastidiosi, e durano decisamente troppo! Cioè, sono qui per vedere un film, non per sorbirmi mezz'ora di scene d'azione di film che mai vedrò, neanche sotto tortura."

Greer ridacchiò, "Beh, stiamo per vedere un film pieno d'azione, Brenna. Non credo che subirai tortura peggiore."

Brenna la guardò ammutolita, con in mano un popcorn vicino alla bocca.

Greer la guardò perplessa, "Aspetta. Sapevi che tipo di film avremmo visto, vero?"

L'altra ragazza non rispose, prendendo invece un'altra manciata di popcorn, cercando di mangiarli tutti in una volta sola, finendo per farne cadere diversi sulla sua maglietta.

"Ok, punto primo: che schifo. Secondo: pensavo che ti piacesse questo genere di film…?"

Brenna finì di masticare, scuotendosi la maglietta.

"Beh, non pensavo che piacessero a te, Bella in rosa."

Greer scosse la testa, ridendo, "Oh mio Dio. Scommetto che hai ancora fissa in testa l'immagine di me con quel vestito rosa, eh?"

"Difficile da dimenticare. Eri così…rosa" le rispose Brenna facendole l'occhiolino.

Greer alzò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo, "Ok, tanto perché tu lo sappia…sì, ho un debole per i film d'azione. Per i film in generale, diciamo. A parte i western e quelli sportivi."

"Sul serio? E che mi dici dei film che riguardano il tennis?"

"Preferisco di gran lunga praticarlo invece che guardarlo."

Brenna rise, voltandosi in avanti. Il film ormai sarebbe iniziato a momenti.

"Comunque, se vuoi possiamo anche andare" sussurrò Greer all'orecchio di Brenna, "Non sei costretta a restare. Possiamo anche uscire, andare un po' a giro, fare una passeggiata, non lo so, puoi-"

Brenna la interruppe baciandola. Non intendeva farlo durare molto, ma era la seconda volta che baciava Greer, e Dio se le era mancata la sensazione di quelle labbra perfette sulle sue. Il sapore della sua bocca. La mano di Greer che accarezzava i suoi capelli.

Nessuna delle due aveva la minima intenzione di porre fine a quel bacio, ma poi una musica improvvisa e forte le interruppe. Staccandosi, si resero conto che stava per iniziare il film.

"Voglio restare qui, e guardare questo film. Con te."

Greer non disse nulla, sorrise e le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, baciandola poi sulla testa.

"E' un po' un cliché, non trovi? Mettere un braccio attorno a una ragazza al primo appuntamento al cinema. E potevi almeno fare finta di sbadig-"

"Brenna?"

"Si'?"

"Ti adoro, davvero, ma basta parlare. Il film è appena iniziato."

"Sì, signora."

* * *

Tre settimane erano passate da quell'appuntamento al cinema, e le cose stavano procedendo solo in meglio. Greer stava imparando sempre più cose su Brenna, e viceversa. Erano sempre più affiatate, si vedevano il più possibile fuori da scuola, le chiamate e i messaggi diventavano sempre più frequenti. Il bisogno di rimanere in contatto lo sentivano entrambe allo stesso modo, ma quel pomeriggio, quando Greer aveva chiesto a Brenna se potevano vedersi, la ragazza disse che aveva un altro impegno, scusandosi profondamente.

Greer non era stupida. Sapeva che, nonostante uscissero insieme da quasi un mese, Brenna stava comunque sempre con Kieran. Senza dimenticare poi il fatto che lavorava per lui. Era una situazione difficile, e l'ultima cosa che Greer voleva, era mettere sotto pressione l'altra ragazza. Certo, la situazione non le andava a genio, ma non voleva perderla. Le cose le dovevano andare bene così com'erano.

Chiudendo lo sportello della macchina, sistemò bene la borsa sulla spalla, entrando nel bar.

Si avvicinò al bancone, ordinando un caffellatte. Si guardò intorno per vedere se c'era un tavolino libero, quando i suoi occhi caddero su due persone in particolare.

Brenna e Kieran. La mano di Brenna su quella di Kieran. Brenna che guardava solo lui, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di tutto quello che li circondava.

Come se esistessero solo loro.

Greer riuscì a staccare gli occhi dalla scena quando il barista la chiamò a voce alta, attirando così l'attenzione di Brenna. Aprì bocca per salutare l'altra ragazza, ma non fece in tempo, poiché Greer scappò via, senza guardarsi indietro, senza vedere l'espressione confusa sul volto di Brenna.

* * *

Greer si stava asciugando i capelli quando ricevette un messaggio da Brenna.

_Ehi, possiamo parlare di quello che è successo oggi?_

Greer alzò gli occhi al cielo, infastidita. Posò il cellulare sul comodino, ma dopo due minuti squillò di nuovo. Un altro messaggio da Brenna.

_Greer? Che succede?_

Sospirando, Greer prese il cellulare, rispondendo velocemente.

_Non succede niente. Sono stanca._

Si sdraiò sul letto, il telefono sempre in mano.

_Andiamo, Greer. Non ci siamo sentite tutto il giorno. E al bar non ho fatto neanche in tempo a dirti ciao che sei scappata via!_

Greer era furiosa. Sì, sapeva che forse non aveva ragione di esserlo, ma non poteva farci niente.

_Perché non senti il tuo RAGAZZO? Devo dormire io._

La risposta di Brenna arrivò dopo neanche un minuto.

_Ma che cos'hai? Cosa ti ho fatto?_

Ma Greer stavolta non rispose, e posò violentemente il telefono sul comodino, spengendo la luce.

Dopo cinque minuti, la suoneria del telefono interruppe il silenzio di camera sua. Brenna la stava chiamando.

Greer scosse la testa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, "Brenna, è tardi…"

"Lo so, ma ho davvero bisogno di parlarti, e visto che non hai risposto al messaggio…"

"Dico sul serio, Brenna. Domani c'è scuola, dovremmo entrambe andare a dormire."

"Non finché non parleremo", ribatté Brenna.

Greer si alzò dal letto, appoggiandosi quindi alla finestra, "Non c'è niente di cui parlare. Oggi ho visto abbastanza. Buonanotte, Brenna."

"Aspetta! Un minuto e…" sentendo dei rumori al telefono, Greer lo guardò confusa per un attimo.

"Brenna?"

"Ok. Ci sono. Affacciati."

Greer, ancora confusa, aprì la finestra, trovando la faccia compiaciuta di Brenna ad aspettarla.

Sgranò gli occhi, il telefono sempre all'orecchio, "Ma che…? Sei pazza?" sussurrò al telefono.

"Vieni giù."

Senza pensarci due volte, Greer uscì da camera sua, scendendo le scale piano, cercando di non far rumore per non svegliare i suoi genitori.

Una volta uscita fuori, andò incontro a Brenna facendole cenno di seguirla.

Si sedettero su una panchina nell'enorme giardino di casa di Greer, quest'ultima con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo rivolto davanti a sé. Nessuna delle due ragazze disse una parola, finché Brenna non ne ebbe il coraggio.

"Senti, Greer. Mi spiace essere piombata qui così all'improvviso, lo so che è tardi e…"

"Dimmi solo quello che devi dire."

Brenna annuì, guardando per terra.

"Credo di aver capito perché ti stai comportando così, dopo quello che è successo oggi, e…volevo solo dirti che ti sbagli."

Greer rise freddamente, "Ah, davvero? Mi sbaglio? Su cosa esattamente mi sbaglio, Brenna?"

"Su tutto!" sbottò l'altra ragazza, alzandosi in piedi, sorprendendo l'altra ragazza, "Kieran…Greer, Kieran non è più il mio ragazzo."

"Come, scusa?" chiese incredula Greer.

"Non è più il mio ragazzo. L'ho…l'ho lasciato. Oggi."

"Al bar?"

"Già…e non è stato facile, non quando ho visto che era triste."

"Ah…"

Entrambe non dissero niente per qualche momento, Greer non riusciva nemmeno a guardare Brenna in faccia, e Brenna si sentiva in colpa ripensando a quanto male aveva fatto a Kieran.

"Beh…mi dispiace, dav-"

"No, non è vero."

"No, ok, non mi dispiace che tu l'abbia lasciato, però mi dispiace perché immagino che non sia stato facile."

Brenna sospirò, incrociando le braccia, "No, infatti. Ma era la cosa giusta da fare."

"Lo credi davvero?" chiese dubbiosa Greer.

"Mio Dio, Greer, perché pensi che l'abbia lasciato? Credevi davvero che avrei potuto continuare a illuderlo, vedendomi di nascosto con te, come se fossimo due ladre?"

"Brenna…"

"Non era giusto nei confronti di nessuno continuare in quel modo. E non voglio lui, non da quando ci sei tu, veramente" disse con le lacrime agli occhi, "Io voglio te, Greer. Voglio stare con te."

Greer, senza parole, sorrise. Si alzò e si avvicinò a Brenna, e senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, la accarezzò.

"Brenna, forse non l'avevi capito, ma la cosa è reciproca. Anch'io voglio stare con te. Ti voglio dal primo giorno che ci siamo conosciute, dalla prima volta che ti ho visto sorridere. Non ce la faccio a starti lontana, neanche se volessi provare, perché ho anche bisogno di te. Non ti voglio e basta. Ho bisogno di stare con te, in ogni senso, in ogni modo."

Greer asciugò una lacrima sul volto di Brenna, baciandola poi con dolcezza.

Interrompendo il bacio, Brenna sorrise, facendo sorridere a sua volta Greer.

"Quindi, possiamo considerare questo il nostro primo bacio ufficiale?" chiese Greer scherzosamente.

Brenna rise, e, senza rispondere, baciò la sua ragazza.

* * *

"Sul serio, Brenna? Lo sgabuzzino? Non che mi stia lamentando, però…" disse Greer, chiudendo gli occhi quando Brenna iniziò a baciarla sul collo, "V-voglio dire, esistono posti migliori, sai."

"A me non importa tanto del posto, invece" rispose Brenna, staccandosi, "Finché possiamo fare questo, un posto vale l'altro. E non so te, ma a me riesce difficile starti lontana per un certo numero di ore."

Greer sorrise, baciandola. Brenna aveva ragione. Malgrado non fosse certo il posto più romantico del mondo per baciare la propria ragazza, non le importava più di tanto. Voleva solo baciarla ogni volta che lo desiderava. L'unica cosa che non riteneva opportuna era pomiciare con Brenna davanti a tutta la scuola. Un bacio ogni tanto andava benissimo, ma

voleva che certe cose rimanessero tra loro. Si considerava una persona piuttosto riservata, e sapeva che anche Brenna lo era.

Ma era davvero, davvero difficile a volte.

Mentre il bacio diventava sempre più passionale, le mani di Greer scivolarono lungo la schiena di Brenna, fino a posarsi sul suo fondoschiena. Brenna rimase sorpresa, staccando le sue labbra da quelle dell'altra ragazza, che le chiese se andava tutto bene.

"Benissimo" rispose Brenna, le sue braccia attorno al collo di Greer.

"Sai, non è poi male tutto questo" Greer ammise avvicinando a sé Brenna, "Ma voglio anche assaggiarti."

Così dicendo, cominciò a baciarle il collo, prima con calma e dolcezza, poi sempre più con desiderio, mentre una sua mano scendeva sulla sua coscia.

"Greer…" ansimò Brenna, alzando la gamba che la ragazza le stava accarezzando, senza rendersene conto.

Proprio in quel momento, il suono della campanella le interruppe.

"Cazzo" imprecò Greer, sbuffando.

Brenna rise, abbassando la gamba.

"Credo di non averti mai sentito dire una parolaccia fino ad ora."

Greer la guardò incredula.

"Beh, avevo una buona ragione per imprecare."

"Non posso darti torto" replicò Brenna, baciandola brevemente.

"Forza, andiamo in classe."

"Da quando sei così interessata alla vita scolastica?" ridacchiò Greer.

"Oh, sta' zitta" disse Brenna dando una piccola spallata all'altra ragazza, che aprì la porta, "E poi, se non andiamo in classe, qui le cose potrebbero diventare serie."

Greer rimase a bocca aperta, guardando Brenna correre davanti a lei.

"E sarebbe un male?" mormorò tra sé e sé.

* * *

Questa era la seconda volta che Brenna entrava in camera di Greer.

Preferiva non ricordare la prima volta, considerando quanto aveva ferito l'altra ragazza, lasciando che Kieran la baciasse, nonostante sapesse molto bene che era completamente sbagliato. Quel giorno si sentì terribilmente in colpa, non capendo neanche fin da subito il perché.

Adesso, l'idea di baciare un'altra persona, in qualsiasi circostanza, la inorridiva.

L'unica persona che voleva baciare era Greer.

Ed era quello che voleva fare in quel momento, ma si sentiva un po' in ansia, per qualche strana ragione.

Perciò era in piedi, le mani sudate, guardandosi intorno.

Il suo sguardo cadde su una pila di cd, uno in particolare.

"Taylor Swift? Davvero?"

"Mi piace, che male c'è? Non me ne vergogno per niente."

Brenna sorrise maliziosamente, decidendo di non prenderla in giro, per quanto fosse tentata. Notò poi dei trofei esposti su un mobile.

"Non mi sorprende che tu abbia così tanti premi."

Greer si avvicinò, fermandosi accanto a Brenna.

"Sai com'è, a noi lesbiche piace molto lo sport. E siamo estremamente competitive" scherzò Greer, facendo ridere l'altra ragazza.

Si girarono l'una verso l'altra nello stesso momento. Le risate cessarono gradualmente, ma non riuscivano a guardare altrove, l'attenzione di una rivolta verso l'altra.

Chi iniziò il bacio, nessuna delle due avrebbe saputo dirlo.

Brenna si ritrovò in punta di piedi, cercando più contatto fisico possibile con l'altra ragazza.

Greer mise le mani sui fianchi di Brenna, sorridendo nel bacio.

Dopo qualche minuto, Brenna si staccò, prendendo le mani di Greer. Indietreggiò finché non finirono entrambe sul letto, con Greer sopra di lei.

Ripresero a baciarsi, entrambe senza la minima voglia di fermarsi, staccandosi per brevi istanti per prendere fiato, per poi iniziare nuovi baci sempre più ardenti.

Brenna sentì un brivido correre lungo la schiena quando la mano destra di Greer si intrufolò sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzandole la schiena, i fianchi, e sempre più su.

Greer interruppe il bacio, fermando anche la sua mano.

"Ehi, tutto bene?"

"S-sì, certo" rispose Brenna, senza fiato.

"Sei sicura? Posso sempre fermarmi, Brenna, non è…"

"No!" esclamò la ragazza, e arrossendo aggiunse "No. E' solo che…non…non ho mai fatto niente del genere."

Greer la guardò confusa.

"Intendi proprio niente? Niente niente? Neanche con…Kieran?" Greer domandò con esitazione.

"No, niente. Solo baci" replicò Brenna, abbassando la testa.

"Ah…"

"Già…"

Greer stava provando senza dubbio una sensazione di sollievo, e, con Brenna che guardava altrove, lasciò che un sorriso si formasse sul suo viso.

"Brenna" iniziò a dire, posando una mano sulla guancia della ragazza, "Non sei la sola."

A queste parole, Brenna alzò finalmente lo sguardo.

"Intendi…davvero?" chiese sorpresa.

Greer apparve confusa.

"Ti sembra davvero così strano?"

"No, no! E' che sei così…non lo so, sei stupenda, e pensavo che…ma sono un'idiota che salta sempre alle conclusioni, quindi…"

"Brenna! Respira", la ragazza la interruppe ridendo, "ammetto che mi sento stranamente lusingata. Ma voglio che tu sappia che non voglio bruciare le tappe, sai?"

Brenna annuì, "Certo, certo, nemmeno io voglio fare le cose di fretta."

Greer sospirò, rilassata.

"Non vuol dire però che non possiamo fare assolutamente niente, giusto?" aggiunse in fretta Brenna, arrossendo, "Voglio dire, quella cosa della tua mano sotto la mia maglietta non era male, dico solo questo!"

Greer non disse niente. Sorrise, baciandola dolcemente.

"Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine" disse muovendo nuovamente la mano sotto la maglietta dell'altra ragazza, andando sempre più su, finché non sentì il materiale del suo reggiseno.

Greer studiò la reazione di Brenna, la guardò attentamente mentre l'accarezzò.

Deglutì, decidendo di azzardare qualcosa di più, e spostando di poco l'indumento toccò con delicatezza, per la prima volta, il seno di Brenna.

Smisero entrambe di respirare per un attimo.

"Wow, Brenna…" sussurrò Greer, un'espressione di meraviglia sul suo volto.

Brenna stava per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma sentì l'altra mano di Greer che era rimasta su un fianco salire per poi toccare anch'essa il suo seno.

Brenna, sentendosi avvampare, gemette, mentre l'altra ragazza le dava piacere solo con il tocco delicato ma allo stesso tempo passionale delle sue mani.

Sentì la bocca di Greer sul suo collo, il suo respiro caldo che saliva pian piano, fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra, baciandole, per poi sussurrare, "Già, dovremmo farlo più spesso."

* * *

"Brenna, ne sei assolutamente sicura?"

"Sicurissima."

"Sicura sicura? Sul serio, non devi farlo per forza."

"Sono sicura al 100%, Greer. Tranquilla" sbuffò Brenna, cercando di rassicurare l'altra ragazza.

Greer, sebbene ancora non del tutto convinta, scosse la testa, rassegnata.

"Ok, ma se qualcosa va storto, se non ti senti a tuo agio, dammi un segnale, o qualcosa del genere, va bene?"

Brenna sorrise, abbracciando la sua ragazza, "Certo, tesoro."

La ragazza la guardò divertita, "Tesoro? Ora so che stai cercando solo di distrarmi."

Brenna le lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Non sto cercando di distrarti. Perché dovrei cercare di distrarti poi?"

"Non so, Brenna. Forse dal disastro che sarà la cena di stasera?"

Brenna alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Perché sei convinta che andrà male?" domandò.

Greer scosse la testa, ridendo sarcasticamente, "Non andrà male. Andrà malissimo, lo so e basta."

Si guardarono per un attimo senza dire nulla.

"Ah" Brenna incrociò le braccia, guardando per terra, "Hai forse paura che ti metta in imbarazzo davanti ai tuoi genitori?"

"No, non è per ques-"

"Perché guarda che so di non essere proprio la ragazza modello, so che non sono affidabile, praticamente tutto tranne che perfetta. E so che non sono ciò che loro sicuramente si aspettano, la ragazza ideale con voti alti, tutta allegra e spensierata. Mi spiace se sono l'esatto opposto, se non incontrerò le loro aspett-"

Greer la baciò all'improvviso, interrompendo il suo monologo.

Prima che Brenna potesse contraccambiare, Greer si staccò, accarezzando il volto dell'altra ragazza con entrambe le mani.

"Non sei tu il problema, Brenna. Per me sei bellissima così come sei. Non vorrei mai che tu cambiassi, o che fingessi di essere un'altra" disse cercando di rassicurarla, sospirando, "Il problema sono i miei genitori. Soprattutto mia madre. Odio dirlo in questo modo, ma…è una stronza, in poche parole."

"In che senso?" chiese Brenna confusa.

"Nel senso che è solo una snob opportunista, falsa come le banconote del Monopoli. Adora trattare le persone che non sono ricche come se fossero spazzatura. Questa è mia madre."

"Oh, wow" mormorò Brenna, prendendo una mano di Greer, stringendogliela delicatamente.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?" domandò Brenna pensierosa.

"Spara."

"Una volta mi hai detto che quando hai fatto coming out, i tuoi l'avevano presa bene. E' stato davvero così?"

"Basta che trovi una ragazza proveniente da una famiglia ricca almeno quanto la mia , e mia madre sarà contenta. I soldi e la posizione nella società vengono prima di tutto" rispose Greer con un sorriso amareggiato.

Brenna cercò di non sembrare preoccupata, ma per Greer ormai era come un libro aperto.

"Brenna, non ti preoccupare, ok? E' solo una stupida cena. Dovrai solo soffrire per un paio d'ore e poi sarai libera dalla prigione" scherzò abbracciando la ragazza nel tentativo di confortarla, "Sul serio però, se non vuoi più venire, capirò."

Brenna scosse la testa, sorridendo, "No, credo che rischierò. Ci sarai anche tu, non penso proprio che sarà così terribile" disse, baciandola brevemente, "Una ragione in più per venire sarebbe se indossassi di nuovo quel famoso vestito rosa."

"Ok, se lo rammenti un'altra volta, giuro che costringerò te a indossarlo."

"Neanche morta."

* * *

La tensione in quella stanza si poteva tagliare con un coltello.

Per cinque minuti nessuno aveva rotto il silenzio che si era creato dopo i convenevoli, solo il tintinnio delle posate faceva rumore.

Appena arrivata, Brenna fu accolta da Greer, la quale era rimasta a bocca aperta vedendo la propria ragazza con indosso un abito semi-elegante. La sua reazione non era certo passata inosservata a Brenna, che aveva subito colto l'occasione per prenderla un po' in giro e punzecchiarla.

Quando entrarono, il padre di Greer si presentò immediatamente a Brenna, con un sorriso caloroso e una stretta di mano.

Purtroppo non poteva dire lo stesso di sua madre. Scrutò subito la ragazza dalla testa ai piedi, una piccola smorfia di disgusto sul suo volto, stringendo quindi con troppa forza la sua mano. Brenna stava già iniziando a capire quello che Greer intendeva dire.

Si erano subito seduti a tavola, iniziando a mangiare dopo pochi minuti, dopo che la cameriera aveva servito tutti.

E da allora, nessuno aveva parlato.

Improvvisamente, la madre di Greer, Pamela, si rivolse a Brenna, schiarendosi la gola.

"Dunque, Brenna. Parlaci un po' di te. Da quanto conosci mia figlia?"

Brenna inghiottì in fretta il pezzo di carne che stava masticando, voltandosi verso la donna.

"Oh, beh, conosco Greer da quasi quattro mesi, signora."

Pamela annuì, "Capisco. E da quanto tempo siete in una relazione?"

"Mamma…" interruppe Greer, poggiando le posate sul tavolo.

"Cosa? Sono solo curiosa."

Greer sospirò, senza aggiungere altro.

Brenna la osservò per un istante, per poi rivolgere di nuovo l'attenzione verso sua madre.

"Tre mesi."

"Oh, ancora agli inizi, vedo" disse Pamela con un sorriso, "I primi mesi sono sempre i migliori. Goditeli finché puoi, cara" finì di dire, bevendo un sorso di vino rosso dal suo bicchiere.

Brenna sorrise e annuì, riprendendo a tagliare in piccoli pezzi la carne.

Pamela la studiò con occhi attenti, e, riempiendo di nuovo il bicchiere di vino, riprese a parlare.

"Allora, su. Parlami un po' della tua famiglia. Che lavoro fanno i tuoi genitori?"

Brenna smise di masticare all'improvviso, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla donna.

Inghiottì e si schiarì la gola, "Mia madre è una psicologa. Si chiama Sara. E mio padre…" sospirò, gli occhi lucidi, "Mio padre è morto qualche anno fa."

Calò il silenzio per qualche istante, poi quando ebbe il coraggio di alzare la testa, Brenna incontrò lo sguardo compassionevole di Greer. Le mostrò un piccolo sorriso per rassicurarla.

"Comunque ho una sorella, April. Ha 24 anni e fa la giornalista."

Pamela sorrise educatamente, cioè falsamente, almeno questo era quello che percepiva Brenna.

Ebbe la conferma della sua falsità solo dopo qualche istante.

"Tua sorella vive ancora con voi? A 24 anni?" rise con spregio la donna, "Non è un po' troppo grande per vivere ancora con la sua famiglia? Non è abbastanza indipendente?"

"Mamma, basta" disse Greer gettando con violenza le posate sul tavolo, dopo essersi accorta dell'espressione ferita sul volto della sua ragazza.

Pamela la guardò stupita, "Scusami, figliola, ma potrai perdonare la mia curiosità" replicò sorseggiando il vino, "Mi sembra un po' strano che una giovane donna, con una mente chiaramente brillante, non abbia ancora trovato la sua vera strada. Tutto qui."

"La sua vera strada?!" sbottò all'improvviso Brenna, alzandosi in piedi.

"Signorina, rimettiti subito a sedere, non è buona educazione…" iniziò a dire Pamela con calma.

"Me ne frego della buona educazione!" urlò la ragazza, prendendo la borsa che aveva lasciato vicino alla sedia, andando poi di fronte alla donna, che era ancora seduta, "Mia sorella ha il cancro. Ha iniziato da poche settimane la chemioterapia, ha dovuto rinunciare già a troppe cose, e cavolo, potrebbe morire! Ha paura, io ho paura, la mia famiglia vive di paura, e lei pensa veramente che io debba stare qui ad ascoltarla mentre racconta stronzate sulla mia famiglia?"

Pamela rimase a bocca aperta per un istante, ma si ricompose subito.

"Signorina, non ti permetto di usare in questa casa questo linguaggio scurrile…"

"Vada al diavolo!" la interruppe Brenna, ormai completamente rossa di rabbia in volto, "Pensi per sé. Si faccia un esame di coscienza, prima di giudicare me. O mia sorella."

Mettendosi il giacchetto, si diresse verso la porta. Greer rimase impietrita a sedere, non avendo idea di cosa fare.

"Lei non mi conosce. Proprio per niente" disse infine Brenna prima di sbattere la porta dietro di sé.

* * *

Greer mandò un messaggio a Brenna quella sera, dopo aver provato a chiamarla senza successo, scusandosi per il comportamento di sua madre. Brenna aveva risposto dopo un po', dicendo di non preoccuparsi e che non era colpa sua.

Ma Greer sentiva che in parte era responsabile.

Sapeva a cosa sarebbe andata incontro la sua ragazza, conosceva sua madre fin troppo bene. Era una persona viscida e senza scrupoli, godeva nell'attaccare con maliziosità le persone che riteneva deboli. Non si sarebbe mai scusata, era troppo fiera e testarda.

Tuttavia, Greer non sopportava questa situazione. Era abituata a sentire spesso Brenna, ma dopo quel messaggio non aveva più avuto sue notizie. Aveva anche un po' timore di contattarla, considerando quanto fosse furiosa la sera prima.

Prima di rendersene conto, era sotto casa sua. Scese dalla macchina e chiuse lo sportello. Prendendo un respiro profondo, si fermò davanti alla porta e suonò il campanello.

Ma a rispondere non fu Brenna, come sperava.

"Salve, signora Carver, mi scusi se la disturbo, ma stavo cercando…"

"Brenna, suppongo" interruppe Sara, con una mano sulla porta, "Tu devi essere Greer, giusto?"

"Esatto. Piacere di conoscerla" rispose la ragazza sorridendo, allungando la mano verso la donna, la quale ricambiò il sorriso, stringendole la mano.

"Come sei educata. Ma chiamami Sara, non darmi del lei, ok?"

"Ok, Sara" rise Greer.

Sara la guardò per qualche istante, capendo subito che la ragazza di fronte a lei doveva essere sicuramente benestante. I vestiti firmati e la macchina alle sue spalle dicevano tutto.

Scuotendo la testa, pensò al motivo per cui Greer era qui.

"Ah, giusto. Entra, entra. Brenna è in camera sua. Sali pure, credo proprio che le farà piacere vedere un'amica. E' tutto il giorno che la vedo un po' giù" disse tristemente, poi con una mano sulla spalla di Greer, la incoraggiò ad andare, "L'ultima stanza in fondo alla tua destra, non puoi sbagliare."

Sorridendole un'ultima volta con gratitudine, Greer si diresse verso camera di Brenna.

Prese un respiro profondo e bussò.

"Mamma, va' via per favore."

"Non sono tua madre."

Ci furono dei rumori di passi, poi Brenna aprì la porta, evidentemente sorpresa.

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Non lo so…mi mancavi, diciamo?" rispose la ragazza con esitazione, "Posso entrare?"

Brenna sospirò, "Certo."

Una volta entrata, Greer si guardò intorno, notando con interesse i vari poster e le foto. La sua attenzione cadde su una foto particolare. Brenna e April.

"Brenna, volevo solo dirti che…mi dispiace per ieri sera, ok? Avrei dovuto immaginare che sarebbe andata a finire male" ammise Greer, sedendosi sul letto.

Brenna scosse la testa, "No, Greer. Non è stata colpa tua. Dovrebbe essere tua madre a chiedere scusa, non di certo tu. E…non so, forse ho esagerato."

"No. Avevi tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere arrabbiata. Cavolo, lo ero pure io!"

"Davvero?"

Greer si alzò dal letto, facendo pochi passi fino a che non si trovò di fronte a Brenna.

"Scherzi? Appena sei andata via pure io ho mandato al diavolo mia madre. Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia, Brenna. Era così paonazza che credevo stesse per scoppiare. A dire il vero, credo di aver visto del vapore uscire dalle sue orecchie" raccontò Greer ridendo, "E' stato quasi divertente. Se solo non avesse detto quelle cose…"

Brenna la interruppe, "Non importa. Mi basta sapere che l'hai mandata al diavolo, anche se non posso minimamente immaginare la reazione di tuo padre."

"Mio padre non ha detto una parola. Era troppo in imbarazzo, suppongo."

Risero entrambe per un momento, per poi sedersi sul letto insieme.

Brenna cercò subito il calore di Greer, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, un braccio attorno alla sua vita.

Greer ricambiò l'abbraccio, baciando la ragazza sulla testa, respirando il suo profumo.

"Come sta April?" chiese interrompendo il silenzio piacevole che si era creato.

"Va a giorni. Un giorno ha la nausea, quello dopo sta abbastanza bene, e quello dopo ancora vomita pure l'anima" ammise Brenna, amareggiata.

"E' normale. Ma vedrai che poi starà benone. Migliorerà, me lo sento."

"Non lo so…lo spero, ma proprio non so…" sospirò tristemente, "E' solo che…mi sento così impotente, Greer. Non so cosa fare. April sta praticamente affrontando tutto questo da sola, e io non posso fare assolutamente niente, se non restare a guardare!"

Greer alzò la testa, facendo voltare dolcemente Brenna verso di lei, notando così che stava piangendo. Senza pensarci due volte, asciugò le sue lacrime, stringendo poi delicatamente le sue mani.

"Brenna, tu stai facendo quello che puoi. Tu ci sei. E' la tua presenza ciò che conta davvero" spiegò Greer, accarezzando la guancia dell'altra ragazza, "Penso…no, sono convinta che April trovi la forza grazie a te, a tutti i suoi cari, perché siete tutti lì, senza perdere la speranza. E' ciò che la fa andare avanti, la spinta che le serve per continuare a combattere. Lei non si sta affatto arrendendo, Brenna, quindi non farlo neanche tu."

Brenna annuì, mostrando un piccolo sorriso.

"Grazie."

"Non devi ringraziarmi" replicò la ragazza di fianco a lei, baciandola sulla fronte, "Voglio solo esserci sempre per te, Brenna."

"Greer…"

A interrompere Brenna, fu il rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla porta.

"Brenna? Tra cinque minuti è pronto" annunciò Sara da dietro la porta, "La tua amica cena con noi?"

Prima che Greer ebbe il tempo di rispondere, l'altra ragazza la precedette.

"Sì, mamma. Greer resta a mangiare qui stasera" disse facendo l'occhiolino alla ragazza in questione, che scosse la testa sorridendo.

"Perfetto! Cinque minuti, mi raccomando!" disse andando via.

"Sei sicura, Brenna? Non voglio disturbare la tua famiglia, davvero" Greer chiese immediatamente, preoccupata.

"Certo che sono sicura. Dai, andiamo di sotto" rispose Brenna alzandosi, la sua mano unita a quella di Greer.

Prima di aprire la porta, si fermò, le spalle rivolte alla sua ragazza.

"Aspetta…mi sono ricordata di una cosa."

"E cioè?"

Brenna si voltò, avvicinandosi sempre di più, fino a ritrovarsi a pochi centimetri di distanza da Greer.

"Questo" rispose prima di baciarla.

* * *

Cenare con la famiglia di Brenna era ben diverso dal cenare con i suoi genitori.

L'atmosfera era più rilassata, più calorosa. Ogni sera a casa sua era presente solo tensione, poche parole e parecchia distanza fisica; Greer era abituata a guardare i suoi genitori mangiare da lontano, considerando che il tavolo era lungo probabilmente sette metri.

Non stava esagerando.

Quella sera invece si ritrovò ad ascoltare conversazioni tra le persone che la circondavano, ascoltò con interesse le storie di Sara, rise alle battute della nonna di Brenna. Sorrise ad April quando incontrò il suo sguardo dalla parte opposta del tavolo. Era evidente che non stava bene, ma probabilmente stare il più possibile con la sua famiglia la faceva sentire meglio. Chi non cercherebbe conforto e calore nei propri cari?

"Allora, Greer. Brenna ha accennato al fatto che ti piace il tennis" iniziò a dire Sara, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo, "Pensi che potrebbe diventare la tua professione un giorno?"

"Mamma…" sospirò Brenna, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Greer sorrise, scuotendo la testa, "Beh, per quanto lo adori, sinceramente preferisco che resti più un hobby. Se diventasse una cosa seria, penso che toglierebbe tutto il divertimento."

"Sono d'accordo" annuì Sara, bevendo un sorso d'acqua.

April si schiarì la gola, attirando così l'attenzione.

"Devi sapere, mamma, che Greer è stata sconfitta pesantemente da Brenna una volta."

Brenna e Greer risero, quest'ultima incrociando le braccia, fingendo di essere seccata.

"Ok, non è stata proprio una sconfitta pesante. E poi ho perso solo perché mi ero fatta male!"

"Brucia ancora la sconfitta, eh?" la punzecchiò Brenna, facendole la linguaccia.

Scoppiarono tutte in una risata fragorosa. Greer, facendo sempre finta di essere arrabbiata, mise il broncio.

Brenna mise una mano sulla sua.

"Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Ti concederò la rivincita, un giorno."

La risata cessò di colpo. Greer la guardò stupita, senza sapere cosa dire.

April le guardò, preoccupata, abbassando quindi la testa e riprendendo a mangiare.

Sara era palesemente confusa. Aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma nemmeno un piccolo suono ne uscì. Ci riprovò, ma fu interrotta.

"Ah, lo sapevo!" esclamò Emma, la nonna di Brenna, un sorriso enorme stampato sul suo volto, "Devo dirtelo, Brenna, un po' me lo aspettavo. Hai proprio buon gusto, le donne con cui mi sono data da fare nella mia gioventù non erano così attraenti!"

"Nonna!"

"Mamma!"

Esclamarono contemporaneamente Brenna, April e Sara.

"Che c'è? Dico solo la verità, ragazze!" replicò la donna facendo spallucce.

Greer, che nel frattempo era diventata rossa per l'imbarazzo, scoppiò a ridere.

Voltandosi verso di lei, Emma sorrise compiaciuta.

Scuotendo la testa, iniziarono tutte a ridere di gusto, compresa Sara.

* * *

"Dovrei tornare a casa ora. I miei saranno preoccupati" disse Greer dando un'occhiata al suo orologio.

Non era vero. Ma erano le 10 passate, e per quanto volesse restare un altro po' e godere di quell'atmosfera calorosa, la ragazza sapeva che non poteva. Era giusto dare alla famiglia i suoi spazi, in un periodo così delicato.

Sia lei che Brenna si alzarono in piedi dal divano.

"Aspetta, prendo un giacchetto e ti accompagno fuori."

Greer annuì, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre saliva le scale.

Sentendo un rumore di passi, si voltò. Sara era lì che le sorrideva, le mani nelle tasche, e sembrava che volesse dire qualcosa.

La ragazza le sorrise, non sapendo bene cosa fare.

"Grazie, Greer" disse semplicemente Sara, avvicinandosi.

"Di cosa?" chiese confusa Greer.

"Di essere venuta qui. Di tutto quello che fai per mia figlia. Di averla tirata fuori dall'oscurità" spiegò, le lacrime agli occhi.

Greer scosse la testa, "Non ho fatto niente, veramente."

"Ti sbagli. Hai fatto molto. No…hai fatto tutto" si corresse, proseguendo, "Ti giuro sul bene che voglio alle mie figlie, non ho mai visto Brenna così felice. Così sorridente. Nonostante quello che stiamo passando, quello che April sta passando, vedo che è solare. In questi ultimi mesi ho finalmente rivisto la Brenna di due anni fa. E lo devo a te. Quindi, grazie."

Prima di rendersene conto, Greer sentì le braccia di Sara avvolgerla in un abbraccio. Gratitudine. Greer la sentiva chiaramente.

"Non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio per Brenna" ammise la donna, staccandosi.

"Sono io quella fortunata."

Sara rise, commossa, e una lacrima scese sul suo volto.

"E' facile vedere che vi amate davvero" disse asciugandosi il viso, "Brenna ti ama tanto quanto la ami tu. Sono felice che abbiate l'un l'altra."

Così dicendo, uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Greer sorpresa.

Prima che avesse tempo di pensare a quelle ultime parole, Brenna tornò.

"Ehi, scusa, non riuscivo a trovare il giacchetto. Dovrei davvero pensare di mettere in ordine camera mia ogni tanto" rise prendendo per mano Greer, notando poi l'espressione sul suo volto, "Tutto bene?"

"Sì sì, certo."

Brenna non sembrava convinta, ma non disse nulla, lasciando che Greer salutasse la sua famiglia.

Uscite di casa, si accorsero di quanto facesse freddo, cercando d'istinto il calore l'una dell'altra, avvicinandosi.

"E' stato proprio un modo originale per far sapere a tutta la mia famiglia che sei la mia ragazza, no?" disse Brenna ridendo, prendendo le mani di Greer.

"Già, è stato piuttosto divertente."

Si baciarono, prima con tenerezza, per poi lasciare spazio alla passione secondo dopo secondo. Greer attirò Brenna a sé, le mani sui suoi fianchi.

Brenna rabbrividì quando sentì le mani dell'altra ragazza correre lungo la sua schiena.

Si staccò, sorridendo per rassicurarla.

"Hai le mani fredde."

"Ah, scusa. Non ci avevo pensato. Sarà che ormai sono abituata ad avere le mie mani da quelle parti" disse ammiccando, dandole un altro piccolo bacio.

"Scema."

"Solo con te."

Brenna sorrise, abbracciandola.

"Grazie per stasera. Sono contenta che tu sia rimasta."

"Anch'io" replicò Greer, sospirando rilassata, "La tua famiglia è fantastica, Brenna."

"Lo so. Ma non farti strane idee. Mia nonna è off limits."

"Beh, per quanto la trovi favolosa, sono decisamente più interessata alla nipote."

"Ah, davvero?" domandò Brenna con un mezzo sorriso.

"Davvero."

Si baciarono di nuovo, pur sapendo che molto probabilmente qualcuno da dentro casa stava guardando. Brenna avrebbe scommesso tutti i suoi risparmi su sua madre.

Si separarono quando sentirono squillare il telefono di Greer.

"E' mia madre" spiegò la ragazza, sorpresa, dopo aver dato un'occhiata allo schermo, "Meglio che vada."

"Certo. Guida piano" disse Brenna, lasciando a malincuore le sue mani.

Si guardarono per diversi secondi senza dire nulla. Poi Greer ripensò a quello che le aveva detto Sara quando erano da sole.

"Brenna…" iniziò a dire, incuriosendo la ragazza quando non aggiunse altro.

"Che c'è?"

"Io…niente, solo…" sorrise, baciandola quindi sulla guancia, "Buonanotte."

"Buonanotte, Greer" replicò Brenna, per niente convinta.

Guardò la sua ragazza camminare verso la sua macchina, aprire lo sportello, salutandola prima che salisse.

Greer, tornando a casa sua, non fece che pensare a quello che stava per dire a Brenna. Qualcosa che sentiva in cuor suo di essere pronta a dire.

Ma non era il momento.

Non avrebbe mai messo in dubbio i sentimenti che provava per la sua ragazza, ma aveva una strana sensazione dentro che le diceva che non era il momento giusto.

Greer era innamorata di Brenna. Ne era sicura.

E secondo Sara, ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.

Ma la parte pessimista e cinica che abitava in Greer dubitava di questo, ripensando ai rifiuti, le batoste prese dalle poche ragazze con cui era uscita molto prima di conoscere Brenna.

Sapeva però che non valevano niente in confronto a lei. Greer non si era mai innamorata di loro, per loro non aveva mai provato neanche la metà dei sentimenti che provava per Brenna.

Vedeva oltre con lei. Vedeva un futuro, vedeva nuovi luoghi da visitare insieme, nuove esperienze da vivere. E si sentiva ridicola per questo. Dopotutto, chi a 16 anni faceva questi pensieri?

Greer doveva dirglielo. Greer voleva dirglielo.

* * *

Brenna stava cercando le chiavi di casa, quando ricevette un messaggio da Greer.

_Vuoi venire stasera da me? I miei staranno via fino a lunedì._

Leggendo quelle parole, Brenna poté sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, una sensazione per niente nuova quando si trattava della sua ragazza.

Mordendosi il labbro, rispose.

_Certo :) Non vedo l'ora._

Dopo neanche un minuto, arrivò un altro messaggio.

_Cucinerò per te. Preparati ;)_

_Preparati a morire, intendi dire?_, scrisse Brenna con un sorriso malizioso stampato sul suo volto.

_Scema :P A stasera allora._

_A stasera_, rispose Brenna riponendo il cellulare nella borsa. Trovò finalmente le chiavi e aprì la porta, entrando in casa.

Dopo aver chiuso la porta, salì subito le scale per andare in camera sua, chiudendosi poi dentro.

Si appoggiò alla porta, lasciando cadere per terra la borsa. Sospirò profondamente, pensando a cosa doveva fare per prepararsi.

Come si sarebbe dovuta vestire? Era meglio truccarsi o adottare un look acqua e sapone?

Ma soprattutto: avrebbe dovuto indossare degli slip sexy, o normali?

Brenna arrossì al pensiero.

Non aveva idea del perché lo avesse pensato. Ok, in realtà, una vaga idea ce l'aveva.

Già da alcune settimane la ragazza si ritrovava a pensare a cose che prima non aveva mai immaginato, neanche lontanamente. Ma più giorni passava con Greer, scambiandosi baci passionali e carezze spinte, più sentiva quel fuoco crescere dentro.

Stava raggiungendo il limite. Aveva 16 anni, dopotutto.

E Greer, beh…era semplicemente bellissima e irresistibile. Brenna si riteneva davvero fortunata.

E l'amava. Brenna l'amava.

Non avrebbe saputo dire di preciso quando era successo, lo sapeva e basta. Tante volte avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma sembrava che le parole le rimanessero sempre bloccate in gola.

Aveva anche paura.

Era troppo presto? Doveva aspettare ancora qualche mese prima di dirlo?

Greer come avrebbe reagito?

Greer avrebbe detto che anche lei l'amava? O si sarebbe spaventata?

Il suono del campanello interruppe i pensieri di Brenna.

Scese e aprì la porta, trovandosi davanti Beth.

"Ehi, Brenna."

"Ehi" rispose facendola entrare, chiudendo quindi la porta, "April è di sopra, sta riposando."

"Ah, meglio che vada via allora. Posso passare anche più tardi" disse Beth facendo per aprire la porta.

"No, aspetta" la fermò Brenna, "Resta, dai. Visto che sei qui, puoi fare compagnia a me. E poi, sinceramente, avrei davvero bisogno di un tuo parere."

"Su cosa?" chiese confusa l'altra ragazza.

"Su tutto."

* * *

"Ok, pensavo che stessi esagerando, ma vedo che non è così."

Entrambe in camera di Brenna, guardarono il caos totale che c'era sul suo letto.

"Te l'avevo detto che ho davvero bisogno di un tuo parere" sospirò sedendosi sulla sedia davanti la scrivania, mettendosi le mani nei capelli.

"E il mio parere avrai" sorrise Beth, analizzando i capi d'abbigliamento sul letto, "Prima di tutto: casual o elegante?"

"Non saprei, cioè, voglio solo attirare davvero la sua attenzione, sai?"

"Brenna, quello l'hai già fatto, e pure bene direi" replicò Beth con una risata.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Brenna si alzò, le braccia incrociate.

"Sai cosa intendo dire."

"Tranquilla, davvero. Ho già una mezza idea di cosa farti indossare. Ma prima una domanda: ti porta fuori a cena?"

"No. Mangeremo a casa sua."

"Ok. E cosa farete dopo?"

Brenna la guardò confusa, "Cioè? Cosa intendi dire?"

"Sai, dopo cena, quando vi renderete conto che la serata non è nemmeno iniziata, e siete sole, e continuate a farvi gli occhi dolci, e poi…"

"Ok, ok, ho capito. Non aggiungere altro ti prego" la interruppe Brenna toccandosi il naso,

"La verità è che non so cos'aspettarmi."

Beth annuì, "Immagino. Comunque, secondo me, dovresti indossare questo vestito. Insieme a queste scarpe" disse prendendo gli oggetti in mano, porgendoli verso la ragazza, che sembrava dubbiosa.

"Sei sicura? Non sarà un po' troppo, non lo so, non è…"

"Brenna, prendi e basta. Fidati, così non solo attirerai l'attenzione di Greer, ma ti assicuro anche che finiranno entrambi sotto il suo letto. E voi sopra, naturalmente."

"Oddio, Beth!" arrossì violentemente Brenna, strappando dalle mani dell'altra ragazza l'abbigliamento scelto, "Devo prima farmi una doccia."

"Fredda, mi raccomando" scherzò Beth con un sorriso malizioso, "Nel frattempo, io scelgo cosa dovrai indossare sotto quel vestito. Ma, se fossi in te, non metterei nulla. Allora sì che Greer ti salterà addosso nel bel mezzo della cena!"

"Beth? Ti voglio bene, ma per favore, ti scongiuro, non dire altro."

"Ok" Beth replicò, guardando nel cassetto, prendendo quindi un paio di mutandine in mano, "Penso che sarà più divertente se ti toglierà queste con i denti. Ti posso assicurare che è davvero eccit-"

"Beth!"

"Ok, la smetto."

* * *

Il cuore di Brenna batteva all'impazzata. Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, con la mano che tremava, suonò il campanello di casa di Greer.

Si sistemò i capelli lisci dietro le orecchie, cercando di non pensare al fastidio che i tacchi le davano. Con l'aiuto di Beth, aveva deciso alla fine di usare poco trucco, solo un po' di matita e mascara. Non sentiva il bisogno di truccarsi pesantemente quella sera.

Dopo qualche secondo, la porta si aprì. Brenna rimase senza fiato.

Greer aveva indosso un abito rosso che le arrivava fin sopra le ginocchia, un paio di stivaletti neri ai piedi. Anche lei aveva optato per un trucco leggero, Brenna notò.

Notò anche con interesse i suoi occhi squadrarla dalla testa ai piedi, sorridendo soddisfatta.

Ma deglutì quando il suo stesso sguardo cadde sulla scollatura dell'altra ragazza. Sentì improvvisamente il bisogno di un'altra doccia fredda.

"Ciao" dissero entrambe nello stesso momento. Risero, e Greer fece cenno a Brenna di entrare.

Chiusa la porta, Greer si avvicinò, baciandola.

"Ciao" ripeté abbracciandola.

Brenna rise, dandole un bacio breve, "Staremo qui tutta la sera a dirci 'ciao'? Pensavo di essere venuta qui per cenare con te, magari cercando anche di non morire avvelenata."

"No, Brenna, prometto che non morirai avvelenata" Greer rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo, abbassando poi la testa e il tono di voce, "Anche perché non sono riuscita a preparare niente."

"Che intendi dire?"

"Intendo dire che…" sospirò Greer, mormorando, "Potrei aver bruciato la cena."

Entrambe non dissero niente per qualche istante. Greer, con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento, non poteva vedere la faccia dell'altra ragazza, il sorriso che stava cercando di trattenere, senza successo.

"Ti prego, non dire 'te l'avevo detto'".

"Ok, non lo dirò."

"Grazie."

* * *

Decisero di ordinare una pizza, sedendosi sul divano per mangiarla, guardando un film.

Brenna, dopo aver esitato solo per qualche secondo, aveva deciso di togliersi i tacchi quando Greer l'aveva incoraggiata a farlo. Dando un morso alla sua fetta di pizza, scoppiò a ridere, mettendosi subito una mano davanti alla bocca, quando la protagonista cadde in un cestino dell'immondizia, finendo a gambe all'aria.

"Oh mio Dio, ma perché non guarda dove cammina!" disse appena finito di masticare, ridendo.

"Sul serio, non capisco come sei sopravvissuta senza aver mai visto Mean Girls fino ad ora."

"Beh, onestamente ho sempre creduto che fosse una scemenza di film."

"E adesso? Che ne pensi?"

Brenna si voltò verso l'altra ragazza, sorridendole, "Direi che mi sbagliavo di grosso" ammise, dando un altro morso alla pizza, "Ho questa brutta abitudine di giudicare prima di conoscere una cosa. O una persona. Ma credo che me ne sto liberando."

"Ne sono contenta" replicò Greer dando a sua volta un morso alla sua pizza.

Non dissero altro per diversi minuti, entrambe concentrate sul film.

Finito di mangiare, si rilassarono completamente sul divano. Greer mise un braccio attorno a Brenna, la quale ricambiò l'abbraccio, facendo scorrere le dita sulla sua pancia attraverso il vestito.

Osando di più, Brenna fece scivolare la mano sulla coscia di Greer, studiando con la coda dell'occhio la sua reazione. Non ce n'era bisogno, poiché la sentì smettere di respirare per un secondo.

Con le dita accarezzò la pelle liscia, il suo sguardo fisso sullo schermo, disegnando cerchi, scrivendo l'iniziale della sua lettera, andando sempre più su.

Sapeva che ormai l'attenzione di Greer era completamente rivolta a quello che stava facendo. Sentiva il suo respiro caldo e veloce sfiorarla, la mano sulla sua spalla che tremava, il suo sguardo sul movimento della mano provocante di Brenna.

Con l'altra mano Greer attirò l'attenzione della ragazza, facendola voltare verso di lei.

Prima di rendersene conto, Brenna sentì la bocca di Greer sulla sua.

Colta di sorpresa, Brenna fermò la sua mano, pensando solo a ricambiare quel bacio che stava diventando secondo dopo secondo sempre più intenso.

"Non fermarti" disse Greer staccandosi, il respiro affannoso. Prese la mano di Brenna, incoraggiandola a continuare.

"Non voglio fermarmi ma…non qui" sussurrò la ragazza.

"Vuoi…vuoi andare di sopra?" chiese Greer sorpresa.

"Sì."

* * *

Brenna era certa di una cosa. Adorava, ma allo stesso tempo odiava, gli abiti.

Adorava l'abito di Greer perché le stava d'incanto e staccarle gli occhi di dosso era già difficile di per sé. Ma lo odiava perché in quel momento voleva solo sentire il calore della sua schiena sotto le sue mani. Non sapeva semplicemente come far capire all'altra ragazza che voleva sbarazzarsi del vestito. Possibilmente anche del suo.

_La situazione sta diventando seria_, pensò Brenna sentendo una mano toccarle il fondoschiena, la lingua di Greer sul suo collo, passando poi sulla clavicola, fino a tornare su.

"Ti voglio, Brenna" sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

"Anch'io ti voglio."

"E' solo che…se vuoi fermarti, dimmelo."

Brenna scosse la testa, baciando la ragazza.

"Greer, sono sicura. Davvero" disse, sospirando, "Ho solo…un po' di paura."

"Paura?"

"Non in senso negativo. Solo che…ho paura che farò qualcosa di sbagliato, visto che non ho mai fatto niente del genere" ammise arrossendo.

Greer le sorrise, prendendo la sua mano, baciandola con dolcezza.

"Non sei la sola. Anch'io non so cosa fare…beh, a dire il vero una vaga idea ce l'ho" disse ammiccando, facendo ridere Brenna, "Ma non preoccuparti, Brenna. Solo poter stare qui, con te, è più che abbastanza. Non potrei chiedere di meglio."

"Greer…"

Ripresero a baciarsi, perdendosi entrambe di nuovo nel momento.

Dopo qualche minuto, Brenna si staccò, le sue mani sul volto di Greer.

La guardò intensamente negli occhi per un attimo che sembrava eterno, sorridendole dolcemente.

"Ti amo."

Brenna avrebbe sempre portato nella sua mente l'espressione sul volto di Greer che le sue parole causarono. Era la vera felicità. Quello che sentiva anche lei in quel momento.

"Ti amo anch'io, Brenna."

_Finalmente_, pensarono entrambe.

Il bacio che ne seguì era completamente diverso da tutti quelli che si erano scambiate fino a quel momento. Era così per entrambe.

La mano di Greer si fermò sulla zip del vestito di Brenna, tirandola giù. Aiutando la ragazza a toglierlo, Brenna si sentì avvampare, sentendo il suo sguardo addosso, divorarla centimetro per centimetro.

Con timidezza e desiderio allo stesso tempo, aiutò Greer a togliere il suo abito.

Si fermò ad apprezzare il corpo della sua ragazza per pochi secondi, prima che quest'ultima la distrasse baciandola.

Senza neanche rendersene conto, si ritrovò all'improvviso completamente nuda.

Con Greer sopra di lei che la guardava come se non avesse mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua.

Non ci pensò due volte prima di levarle il reggiseno. Le sue mani curiose accarezzarono il seno di Greer, facendo smettere di respirare per un secondo la ragazza, accarezzando poi i suoi addominali, fermandosi sull'ultimo indumento rimasto.

Senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, Brenna abbassò i suoi slip, con Greer che l'aiutò, considerando la posizione in cui erano.

Si ritrovarono nude, gli occhi fissi l'una sull'altra.

Con un sorriso rassicurante, Greer baciò dolcemente Brenna, intrecciando le dita della sua mano con quelle della ragazza. L'altra sua mano toccò dolcemente prima il suo seno, scendendo poi fino alla sua coscia, accarezzando lentamente ogni centimetro di pelle che trovava.

Con un po' di esitazione, toccò finalmente Brenna nel modo in cui entrambe desideravano davvero in quel momento.

"Greer…" ansimò Brenna, chiudendo gli occhi.

"No. Voglio vederti" sussurrò Greer sulla bocca della ragazza.

Brenna aprì gli occhi, e proprio allora sentì le dita di Greer sfiorarla.

E quando la sentì dentro, poté sentire il cuore fermarsi.

Guardò Greer sorridere, i suoi occhi increduli e in cerca di rassicurazione.

Non volendo dire nulla, essendo anche priva di parole in quell'attimo, Brenna la baciò, toccandole con la mano libera i capelli, sfiorando poi la sua guancia.

I movimenti di Greer, inizialmente dolci e timidi, si fecero sempre più sicuri e passionali minuto dopo minuto, spinta dai suoni che uscivano dalla bocca della ragazza sotto di lei.

E poi all'improvviso, sentì una mano insicura toccare prima i suoi fianchi, per poi fermarsi dove Greer sentiva davvero bisogno di essere toccata.

Guidata da quello che la sua ragazza stava facendo per darle piacere, Brenna osservò l'espressione di Greer mentre entrò con due dita dentro di lei.

Fermandosi per un secondo, Greer rimase senza fiato, guardando Brenna, che sembrava incerta.

"Va bene?"

"Benissimo."

Per tutto il tempo non riuscirono a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso, non volevano, continuando a muoversi l'una dentro l'altra.

Brenna pensava che non c'era sensazione più bella di questa. Greer che la toccava nel modo più intimo possibile, il suo sorriso contro il suo, il suo profumo che la inebriava completamente, i loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro.

E quando raggiunsero entrambe l'apice del piacere, Brenna sapeva con assoluta certezza che mai nessun altro avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di Greer.

Lo vedeva chiaramente, lo vedeva nei suoi occhi pieni di adorazione, fissi sui suoi.

Sorrise, baciando con tenerezza la ragazza sopra di lei.

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io."

E, nonostante non fosse la prima volta che Greer diceva quelle parole, il cuore di Brenna batté più velocemente, per quanto fosse possibile.

In quel momento più che mai era sicura che non si sarebbe mai abituata a Greer Danville.

E la cosa non le dispiaceva affatto.


End file.
